The invention relates to a drawer including two parallel drawer side walls, in particular of metal, each drawer side wall being provided with a side wall rail for a runner roller of a pull-out guide, and a front wall which is releaseably connectable to the drawer side walls and which extends in the mounted position between the drawer side walls.
With regard to the position of front plates or front walls of drawers with respect to side walls of the drawers, substantially two different structural arrangements are known. In the first type, the front plate extends at least over the full drawer width and in the mounted position abuts the front sides of the drawer side walls. For fast mounting of the front plate to the drawer side walls, a number of quick connector devices are known with this type of drawer. In such case, the front plate is provided with premounted fitting members, is fitted onto the otherwise finished drawer from the front, and then is pulled towards the front sides of the drawer side walls by means of connecting devices, for example clamping eccentrics, the rear side of the front plate serving as a stop abutting the front sides of the drawer side walls.
In the second type of drawer, the front wall lies in the mounted position between the drawer side walls. Drawers of this kind are generally used as so-called internal drawers, where a front member, for example the door of a cupboard, is arranged in front of the drawer front wall and covers in the closed position one or several drawer front walls. For connecting such a front wall with drawer side walls, it is conventional to provide specially formed drawer side walls with inwardly projecting fastening angle members to which the front wall is then attached, e.g. by screws, from the inside. The operation of assembling such drawers is relatively time-consuming. Moreover, there is the risk that the loose fastening screws which are necessary for assembling the drawer may become lost. A further disadvantage is the fact that it is necessary to provide special drawer side wall constructions with fastening angles that are suitable exclusively for use with a front wall that extends between the drawer side walls.